Shackled
by Magnificent kaos
Summary: Hey Inuyash! Kagome says from her cell in the prison think of it this way…friends call you in jail, good friends visit you in jail but best friends are next to you saying ‘dude that was awesome!’ So cheer up cause DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME! SessKagg
1. as the world shatters above

Ok sorry I had to start another story and not update cause my mind was just dieing to write a story about MY everyday life and YES these events are true…sad but true and I am sorry to let anyone down who thought better of me but the only thing I can say is I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!!!!!!!! And some of the things are highly over exaggerated lol. And of course there is a different place and the characters are different. But that is to be expected I hope you enjoy. Or at least try to. Please leave me reviews. As an author I need to know what I do wrong so I can change it and you are to help me. Please I am BEGGING. Help me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…or Sesshoumaru.

* * *

'How did I end up this way?' She thought as she walked along the line of shackled women in the long narrow hallway. The handcuffs were etching at her soft milky skin and her hair was in duress from the shower less night she had spent in the prison. Her eyes were adorned with bags from worry of what would happen to her life next.

Never before had she been worried about what her future would bring because up until this moment it had been unimportant. She knew it would be a decent future that most people would not have the pleasure of having but now it was different. She wasn't a fugitive cause she had not been convicted but she still wasn't innocent. Even though, she smiled as they took her mug shot and she tried her hardest to cheer her friends up in lockup.

The guard led her to a small empty cell that was covered with small holes. It was tiny. No more then five feet wide in all directions, ten feet tall. She leaned her head against the cold surface of the small room as she watched people pass through the holes in front of her. To either side of here there were more small chambers for more criminals to enter just as she had. Yet had she seen any of her friends other then the one on her way inside.

He wasn't afraid she could tell that and he held his head high as stoic as he was enthralling. Next to him sat the man who brought them there. The man that gave away there position in the world and got them caught.

Her cerulean blue eyes narrowed at the thought of him and how she couldn't wait to masocate him when she got out of her small cell. As she continued to dream of what she would do to him she saw her best friend pass her and enter the next cell with a flurry of silver hair.

She brought her face up to the holes and called for him in hopes he might reply.

"Inuyasha…are you ok?" She pressed her ear to the side so she might have a chance of hearing him better.

"Feh! How am I supposed to feel being locked away like this?" She hears him shuffle and plop on the ground.

"Well hey think of it this way…friends call you in jail, good friends visit you in jail but best friends are next to you saying 'dude that was awesome!' So cheer up cause DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" laughter filled the other cells that surrounded them in the hallway.

"You guys are some crazy." Said a man on the other side of her.

She smirked at his comment as she thought of something else to say to him. "You think that is crazy there are five of us here."

"Five! You guys must have been doing something crazy." The rough voice sounded again.

"Yea and another one is in Juvi. I guess we are some kinda crazy." She slouched over some as she looked out of her cramped cell.

"So what is your name?" The man asked her once again.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She grabbed her wavy black hair and placed it in a ponytail high above her head. "So Inuyasha did you see them on your way inside?"

"Yea Miroku looked pretty pissed and he never shows his emotions to anyone." He said as a guard walked by lugging another person in cuffs with him.

"Maybe that's cause they locked him up with the guy who gave us away. I mean when we did this didn't we say 'if one gets caught he alone gets caught.' Now look at us. He got every last one of us in here for something he did." She heard him take a breath and then silently heard him say, "Even you."

Kagome hurriedly stood up and pressed her whole body on the cold surface in the direction of her most loyal friend. "But at least I am here with you!" She said with more urgency then before. " You could be here alone or without me but I am here for you. Even if I am in jail also." She sighed heavily as she saw a guard come by and walk past her cell to Inuyasha's.

As she watched she saw him take her friend out of the cell right next to hers and move him down to the one furthest from her. When the guard came back she couldn't help but ask, "Why couldn't you have just left him alone. We weren't hurting anything everyone else is talking." The guard didn't even pay mind to her speaking as he opened her cell and moved her even further away from her friend. She didn't struggle or complain she just did what was needed of her. She was already in a bad position why make it any worse.

As she entered the cell she realized this time it was a little bit bigger. That was because there was also another women in the room with her. The women in the room looked like she had been fed to the wolves. Her blonde hair was messy and her clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in a week. To add on to the whole outlook of this picture the women had a boot on her left leg. It was a caste but not quite.

Kagome slid down the opposite side of the wall and relaxed against it. Just when she was starting to relax the women across form her spoke.

"What are you in here for?" The women had asked.

Kagome finally registering the women was talking to her decided it was time to face the fact and tell 'her' story for it was going to be a long night cooped up in this place. Even though she wasn't in her actual cell she realized it would be a while before they got her booked in so she thought it would be fine to tell it.

"Well you see there are five of us in here. But only four of us are friends. There is me, Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga. There is a fifth but he was to young and they sent him to juvi." Kagome paused in the long telling of her story to think about poor Shippou all alone in his domain. His parents most likely already bailed him out anyway. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her arms across them for support.

"Ok here is the story…"and as she began the story the events all came rushing back to her head as if they all started yesterday.

* * *

Kagome lived on a small island off the coast of Japan. She was thankfully away from all the things her mother had feared she would be around. She was away from the raping, the killing, and the stealing. But that also kept her from having any friends of her own. There were ways off and on the island for it wasn't to far off the coast. There was a small bridge that was the only way in and out of the island.

The school she attended was very small and only contained about six hundred students. Everyone knew each other and rumors spread like wildfire in a forest. But somehow Kagome managed to keep to herself. It made her an outcaste, made people think she was unordinary but it kept her happy.

All of her experiences changed that frightful day she met her best friend. His name was Inuyasha. The silver hair never came up to be weird, as she had accepted every aspect of whom he was. Kagome may have kept to herself but she was well liked by many people.

As she sat in class waiting for the teachers boring lectures to continue he had walked in and placed himself next to her. He was a new student of course from the big city of Tokyo. But Kagome never saw him to be the city type.

"Mrs. Higurashi, can you please show Inuyasha around. He seems less coordinated then most students in the school." That was when Kagome and Inuyasha realized exactly how different they were from one another.

As Kagome showed him around she heard him snuff and shuffle around with his large boots and his read attire. She tried her hardest not to laugh at the distasteful look on his face when she pointed out the cafeteria.

"So Inuyasha why did you leave the Tokyo area to come here. I mean this place can't be anything compared to there right?" Kagome said not turning around to face him.

"I had to cause of my stupid family. My brother began a business not too far from here and my father insisted I move here." He said as she finally pointed out the library.

"Well I think I am pretty much done with this tour of our small but beautiful school. So have a good day I guess. I am not sure if we have anymore classes together thought." She smiled brightly at him as she turned to walk away.

"Hey come back here! I am not finished with you yet!" But she didn't stop for him and he was graced with her back as she walked away. "I still have some questions."

At his words she turned around to answer his pleas. "What sort of questions do you have?"

"Well I just wanted to know what time lunch and is when we get out of school." He said shyly.

"Lunch is at 11:40 and school is over at 2:20. See ya later." She said happily as she waved and walked away, her green skirt blowing around in the wind.

* * *

After that day she and Inuyasha became friends quickly. They did everything together and also began hanging around more and more people. Kagome had introduced him to Miroku, Koga, Sango and Shippou. Luckily for him they were mostly guys. But in the small town there was something that always made Kagome wonder.

It all began with him. With the enigma of her heart that made her squeal at every thought of him. No she didn't know much about him because she had only seen him very few times. She would see him every here and there but she never stopped to talk to him or even thought about approaching him. His name to her was as silent as the night sky. For she didn't believe she would ever know it.

She would see him across the street from the school in his business attire eating lunch at the town restaurant. Just seeing him there made her want to get a job. What it would be like to talk to him, if such things were permitted.

He had hair similar to Inuyasha's but he was different in many ways. Kagome would end up sitting on the outskirts of school everyday waiting and hopping to see him at the small restaurant. She didn't find herself obsessive at all. A girl day dreaming about a handsome man was something she thought to be normal.

"Hey Kagome." She was slammed out of her daydream as her best friend approached her.

"Oh hi Inuyasha. Whats up?" He sat next to her and glanced at the direction she was looking in.

He couldn't help it. The laughter that escaped him when he saw who she was staring at.

She slapped his arm and looked at him with a small bit of surprise.

"So tell me oh Might Inuyasha what is so funny?" She said as she pulled a notebook from her yellow backpack.

"That man you were oogling at is my brother."

* * *

Well thats it I know the beginning is kinda rushed I wrote it umm the day I got out lol long story thats why I am telling it like this. Please review I HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT if not I am taking the story off. I have to know so even if you leave a one word review of "yes" for you like or "no" you don't like it I will be ok. Thanks for your time.

Chelsea


	2. the enigma and the puzzle

Thanks for the few reviews I wish I had more it is so unnerving trying to write a fic when I am not even sure people like it. Well here is chapter two. Hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW I have over 200 hits and only one review I think. It is hearbreaking.

Disclaimer: I don't and will not EVER own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Really?" Kagome said with a slight smirk in her voice as a large smile appeared on her face. "I would have 'Never' Guessed."

"Feh. I blame him for having to move here but it isn't so bad cause if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met my bestest friend in the whole world." He said to her as he grabbed and yanked on her cheeks.

In retaliations she slapped his hands away from her face but it backfired as she fell over and did a flip from the bench she was placed upon.

"Thanks a lot Inuyasha." Kagome said as she brushed her skirt from all offending braches and grass that may have become stuck on her person. "Where is the rest of the gang at?" She asked him as she picked up her yellow backpack.

"Oh the usual. You know how they are." He said as he turned his head to a large oak tree in the middle of the school courtyard. The tree they had all become to love so much. Around it was Koga chasing a scared looking Shippo and Miroku with a huge slap mark on his face from Sango.

"Yep same old same old." Kagome then began walking to the rest of the group while kicking Koga in the shins.

Koga fell to the ground as the ponytail he normally kept his unruly hair fell down letting his hair loose.

"Ah man not another one. Kagome you could at least stop breaking my hair ties I hate the way I look with my hair down." He said as he helped himself up and grabbed another hair elastic from his pocket.

"I don't care you shouldn't be picking on Shippou like that. He may think you are about to rape him." Kagome said as she finally got Shippou to stop running around.

This group of hers all looked different but they fit together so perfectly somehow. Koga was muscular and strong but looked so much like a man in the process. He was tan and tall, his blue eyes could almost pierce through anything. But Kagome never let her guard down around him.

"So Kagome…" Koga said as he grasped her hands in his. "What about that date you have been promising to go on?" He gently pressed his lips to her hands.

Kagome began to blush. No matter how many times he did this to her she always seemed to have the same reaction. "Uhh…Koga I promised Inuyasha I would go by his house tonight for uhh…" Kagome was coming up with this word after word not one thought was pre-thought as she finished but she never got a chance to.

"Dinner." Inuyasha had valiantly saved her from her cruel fate with Koga. "My brother wanted to meet her since I am always talking about her."

Koga eyed up Inuyasha carefully but slowly dropped her hands to her sides. "Fine. But you better take care of her mutt face or you will have to deal with me!"

Kagome sighed loudly as she saw Koga disappear from her view. "Thank you sooo much Inuyasha!" She shouted as she jumped him for a hug. What she didn't realize was when she pulled away his grip didn't lax in the slightest.

"No problem." He said as his amber eyes glowed in the sunlight. She was still firly in his grip.

Kagome looked into his eyes and they were almost lost.

But when the bell rang for their classes to continue they parted just like nothing had happened.

There were two classes left in the day after they had their lunch. She had her last class with Inuyasha so she would be able to discuss how she would be going to his house tonight. As long as they didn't get caught by their most hated teacher, Mr. Cox.

He was large and round. You know just use your imagination. He had long white hair from old age carefully put in a low ponytail by his neck. He also adorned glasses with small frames that you could barely tell were there.

They didn't hate him cause he was mean or because his class was hard. It was just the simple fact that this man was a complete kook. The class he taught was World Religion. And boy did this man state his opinions vividly. He had no beliefs that was sure but that didn't mean he had to disrespect others because of that fact.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who sat behind Sango. So they had their little trio of fun while Mr. Cox played his video's on how even the Japanese killed the Jews.

Kagome's head began to bobble up and down as sleep always overcame her in this class. Sleep the only thing that allowed her to talk to the silver haired enigma of her time.

It wasn't long after her head had bobbled to a comfortable position that she felt something smack her in the face. When she opened her eyes she saw a small folded up piece of paper on her desk with her best friends handwriting on it. As she grasped the paper in her hand she looked around to make sure Mr. Jigglypuff wasn't watching. When she saw that everything was clear she slowly opened the note. She never opened them to fast since she had had a surprise once or twice that she hadn't expected, like confetti that she had to clean up. After she got through it and found there was nothing in it she realized exactly what it was. It was an RPG from Sango and Inuyasha. For them an RPG in class was as simple as a note that they say really dumb things by acting like the characters of their favorite show. Ironically the names on the show matched up to many of their own names.

Written on the note:

_Kagome: The sun gives life but not for those who were once only a half..._

_Rin: Wow, that's deep... I'm not talking anymore today I am stupid! And I am always wrong!_

_Kagome: Yeah he is being gay... (we were talking about our teacher)_

_Mr. cox: I am great I am powerful!_

_Everyone: (Looks at him and all charge him, each wielding hidden daggers and plunging _

_them into his body. He turns to each one of them until he finally gets to Kagura)_

_Mr. COx: Eh tu Kagura?_

_Kagura: You bet bitch! (Kagura stabs him)_

_Kanna: ... (silence) ..._

_Sango: That girl... she is so... creepy... she never talks..._

_Rin: (throws a stick at her) She moved!_

_Kagura: Sesshomaru! I want you!_

_Sesshomaru: Ok..._

_Rin: (stares upset) Sit boy! (Sess. falls to the ground)_

_Kagura: Bitch._

_Rin: ( shoots Kagura in the face with a nail gun.)_

_Kagome: Hmmm... this is a very interesting piece of work..._

_Kikyo: I am human! I can talk and sing, laugh and weep, reason and remember, love and hate! I am human!_

_Kagome: Oh shut the hell up! You're a fucking clay pot!_

_Inuyasha: So? You're a bitch Kagome!_

_Kikyo: Haha!_

_Rin: Bitch went down!_

_Inuyasha: She is not a clay pot! She is fucking dirt!_

_Rin: Ohhh! Bitch went down!_

_Kikyo: Rin you are GAY!_

_Sango: (Comes in scared) There were... inbreeds in the lunchroom..._

_Rin: AHHHH! (hides under table)_

_Kagome: Yesterday... there were flood in the lunchroom... (ya know the guys from Halo!)_

_(Inbreeds walk into Mr. A's class)_

_Inbreeds: Ga...da...ba...kill..._

_Kagome: (grabs Inuyasha and throws him in front of her) Eat him! I don't taste very well... but he is a dog!_

_Inbreeds: yummm... (drools)_

_Inuyasha: Blades Of Blood! (Looks at his arm and there is no blood) whispers Kagome... cut me..._

_Kagome: Oh. Ok. (grabs a sheet of paper and gives him a paper cut. A drop of blood drips down)_

_Inuyasha: Damn! Kagome that's not enough! You're so stupid... why do I always save you!_

_Sango: (Jumps off the side of the building and lands in a tree) STUPID INBREEDS!_

_Rin: (Crying uncontrollably) We are all going to die!_

_Sesshomaru: (grabs Rin and pulls her out from under the desk.) Here (hands her a needler) (A/N: needlers are guns from halo!)_

_Kagome: (grabs two guns from her trench coat and begins shooting) Haha DIE! Everything must DIE! (runs out of bullets and throws the guns aside, grabs her precious sword and begins fighting)_

_Sango: (Slides down the tree and is then attacked by zombies) (grabs a paper clip from her pocket and stabs one in the eye... notices it is mr. C!)_

_Rin: BANG! BANG! BANG! (shoots needler and shoots Mr. A by accident) shit!_

_Mr. A: What the hell? (smacks book on his head) STUPID!_

_Inbreeds: Bu...ba...la (Hits head)_

_Rin: OH shut up! (shoots him)_

_Kagome: (continues to fight) Damn... I need a boyfriend..._

_Sango: That is what Inuyasha's for... (kicks a Zombie and then steals Mr. C's ear and throws it into the school office) I miss Miroku!_

_Rin: begins to run slowly like the matrix) You two are very... crazy!_

_Sesshomaru: (Puts on Jazz and begins to dance) Ya ya... (A/N: Ok the following sequence is inspired by the movie Swing Kids about WWII)_

_Rin: (Dances with him) Yes!_

_(Nazi comes in and turns music off)_

_Rin: BIG GAY!_

_Nazi: (Shoots Rin in the face for swing dancing)_

_Kagome: (shoots all of the Nazi's ) AHHHHHH DIE! I HATE YOU!_

_Sango: NOOOO! Never let go Rin! NEVER!_

_Rin: It's ok! Bullet proof vest! (Rin picks up her needler and shoots Nazi in the head watching his head explode) HAHAHA!_

As Kagome Finished reading through the note she realized just how crazy her and her friends actually were. She was sixteen in the tenth grade but for some reason she felt as thought she were seven.

She slowly put away their note of pure insanity and pulled out a clean sheet of paper for her to write on. She grabbed a pen and some paper and began to scribble on the note. When she was finished she wrapped it all up and threw it back at Inuyasha while no one was watching.

Once Inuyasha found the note he silently opened it and frowned. Written on the inside was:

_Am I going to go with you after school today?_

He hurriedly scribbled some text on it and threw it back to her in the dark room. (A/N: the lights were off cause of the movie) After he was done he didn't even fold it he just crumpled it up and threw it back at her from his seat a few feet away. Normally they would talk but when a movie was playing their teacher became anal.

Kagome couldn't figure out what had made him frown but she was hoping it wasn't anything she said. She didn't want him to be upset about her coming over this evening. She started to unravel the crumpled note but was having some trouble understanding what was written on the tortured piece of paper. Being in the dark didn't help her any either. As she was starting to make out what the note said the lights in the room flashed on and Mr. Cox began to speak again. With the light on now it was easier for her to understand and she read everything clearly the note had said:

Just ride home with me. No big deal my brother doesn't care. Now give me back the RPG!!

That was when Kagome panicked. 'His Brother!' She shouted to herself in her mind. 'But I am not even dressed nicely. I hope he won't be there when I get there.'

After thinking about her dilemma for anther moment she heard Inuyasha make a fake cough noise that made her turn her head towards him. Then she remembered he wanted the note back.

As she took the RPG out of her pocket she remembered that she never wrote a reply to it so she unwrapped it and read the last few bottom lines one again.

Note:

_Nazi: (Shoots Rin in the face for swing dancing)_

_Kagome: (shoots all of the Nazi's ) AHHHHHH DIE! I HATE YOU!_

_Sango: NOOOO! Never let go Rin! NEVER!_

_Rin: It's ok! Bullet proof vest! (Rin picks up her needler and shoots Nazi in the head watching his head explode) HAHAHA!_

Kagome looked at Sango who had written the last few lined and laughed. She began to scribble down while still giggling at what was written on the piece of paper. After she was finished she threw the note to Sango so she could see it first.

Kagome's only reply was:

Kagome: Wow... bullet proof vests protect your face..

Kagome watched as Sango read the last line and her face turned beat red. Just as she was about to write something else the bell rang and it was time to go home. Kagome got herself up and began to follow Inuyasha out the door and to his car.

"So you ready to meet my brother?" He said behind his shoulder as they approached his car.

* * *

Yea that uhh rpg was really written between me and two really really good friends lol yea I think we are just a little crazy too. Review please tell me what I am doing wrong I need help. Mental and physical.

Chelsea


	3. mmm spinny chairs

Hey hey it's great to know that a few people are enjoying my fic but if more then a few are reading, please review. Like every fic writer this is all I ask for you to enjoy the writings of me. Thanks and enjoy your little Sesshoumaru loving hearts out.

Disclaimer: **Puts on ruby red shoes and clicks heals together** I Don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

He couldn't help but smirk at the fearful glint in her eye at the mention of his brother. He moved to open the door of his black ninety-four firebird but Kagome had yet to move from her spot on the side of the car. Inuyasha waited for a few moments before he rolled his window down and shouted at Kagome.

"Hey are you going to get in or do I have to get Sesshoumaru to come get you?"

Kagome shook her head a few times as she tried to register the name and figure out why it sounded so familiar. Before she had the chance to ask Inuyasha had his car pulled out of the spot and the passenger door facing Kagome's direction.

"Hop in." He said as he pressed his foot against the gas petal.

She didn't wait for any further instructions as she jumped in the passenger side and buckled herself in. She had never before been in a car with Inuyasha as the driver but ther was no way she was taking her chance in his care. He liked to run fast, walk fast, even eat fast what made her think that his driving would be any different.

Just as she thought not even a minute in his car and he was hitting seventy going around the crazy turns through the small island out to the bridge only a few miles away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertain as he came across a wide turn doing sixty. "Can we stop by my house before we go to yours?" She grabbed the handle that they referred to as the 'Holy shit' handle, the one that sits above the window by your head in a vehicle. It saved her life once and since then she has never forgotten it.

" I guess we can stop by that shrine of yours. Can't miss it. Being right underneath the bridge everyone has to pass it to get off of this hellish island." Inuyasha then came to a sudden stop at the only red light in the whole island.

Kagome caught her breath at the sudden stillness of the car and the relaxation of the fact she wouldn't die for another two minutes at the light. "Thanks Inuyasha I really need to get out of these wretched clothes."

He glanced over at her as the light turned green and he sped off onto the road once again. "So that's what this is all about. You want to impress my brother don't you?"

Kagome just looked at him and scoffed. "I don't want to impress anyone I just hate wearing this stupid uniform it makes me look like a little slut." She silently pulled at the hem of her green skirt and the string that was coming off of it.

Inuyasha smiled at her actions as he finally pulled into the driveway of Kagome's home. There were steps that lead up to Kagome's house at the shrine. As she and Inuyasha got out of the car it took them several minutes just to climb the many stairs up to her house.

"Wow Kagome I can see where you get your daily exercise." Inuyasha said as the finally reached the last step.

"Nah I get that from chasing you and Koga around at school for picking on little Shippo." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha entered her house.

The inside of her house was as ordinary as any other in Japan. The only difference was the strange little trinkets that were left everywhere from her grandfather.

"Hey Inuyasha wait down her while I go upstairs to change."

"Ok Kags." Inuyasha said as he plopped down on their blue sofa. He looked around carefully at all the pictures and things that they had surrounding the walls of the house. He saw a picture of Kagome when she was a smaller girl playing in the snow, and another one with Kagome and her mother wearing traditional style kimonos. But there was one picture out of all of them that caught his eye. It was a picture of Kagome and some other girl. But this other girl looked a lot like Kagome also. Even though you could tell the differences with them next to each other he would have mistaken this girl for Kagome if he had ever seen her on the street.

Meanwhile upstairs Kagome was going through all the clothes that she owned looking for the perfect thing to wear to Inuyasha's. When she had first gotten upstairs she didn't think that finding an outfit would be very difficult but as she went through all the clothing that she owned she soon learned different.

She had already tried on a yellow sundress that came to her knees but she knew that that was to casual for the even of dinner so she changed into a pair of blue jeans. After she had the blue jeans on she didn't feel as if they were casual enough so she finally agreed on a pair of black jeans that faded down from silver to black.

Now that the hard part was over she was left with the easy part in finding a shirt to wear. She didn't want something that would show off her cleavage but she wanted something that would show off her body style and her curves. That was why she decieded on a long bell sleeved blood red blouse.

"Perfect." She said to herself as she walked to her closet once more for a pair of shoes to complete the outfit. Kagome grabbed a pair of three inch zip up boots and out of her room she went.

By the time she got downstairs Inuyasha had the photograph in his hand starring at it. Kagome cleared her throat in a way to get his attention.

Startled by her he fumbled with the picture and dropped it on the ground shattering the glass in the frame.

"Oh Shit!" Inuyasha screeched as he gathered some of the broken pieces of glass into his hand.

"Someone said a bad word!" A voice sounded from upstairs as Kagome went to Inuyasha and picked up the picture frame.

"Shut up Sota." Kagome screamed in the direction of the stairs. "It's ok Inuyasha I can always get more glass, plus I was supposed to send Kikyou this picture anyway."

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered in a lower voice. He found his way to a trashcan placed in the kitchen and disposed of the shards of glass. When he returned he couldn't help but ask Kagome about the mysterious girl in the photo. "Who is Kikyou?" He asked shyly with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh she is a good friend from Kyoto. We used to do everything together. That picture was taken at an anime convention when I lived with my father." Kagome paused with a long sigh. "Those were the days."

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked not wanting to waste more time then had already been wasted.

"Yep! Lets get going I guess." Kagome said with one of her award winning smiles she seemed to perfect over year of time.

* * *

The ride over the bridge was the worst experience ever. She never wanted to go over the bridge again with Inuyasha as her designated driver.

They sped of course but doing one hundred twenty over a bridge with only one lane per each side and a speed limit of forty wasn't any tea party Kagome had ever been to.

It wasn't but a minute after they passed over the bridge that they got to Inuyasha's domain. It wasn't big and glorious like a mansion but it wasn't tiny either. It seemed to be nice in size. Two stories for only two people had to be nice.

When they exited the car in the driveway Kagome didn't notice any other car in the driveway so she looked at Inuyasha for confirmation.

"No he isn't home…yet." He said as he unlocked the door and walked in.

The inside of the house seemed even more beautiful then the outside. The living room had an open ceiling that went up to the second floor and the kitchen was huge. Perfect for a person who liked to cook a lot.

"When you finish gawking at the house I will be upstairs kicking that wolf's ass on warcraft." When he was done with his sentence he ran up the flight of stairs two at a time and disappeared.

This was her change and she knew it. Her chance to snoop around and find out everything she could on Inuyasha's brother. Obsessed. Please that was an understatement for her mission. Yes that's what she called it. Her mission.

When she was sure Inuyasha wasn't coming down she stared with the first door she saw. As she turned the handle she laid her head on the door to make sure no one was on the other side of it.

"Nothing." She whispered to herself as she opened the door. She peeked inside and laughed at herself. Nothing was going to be there cause this was the front door that lead back outside. The way she came in.

"So much for that endeavor." Kagome silently closed the door and went to the door she saw under the staircase. She began to turn the handle in hopes that she would find something but the handle stopped in its turning.

Kagome mentally frowned at the thought of not being let into one of the rooms. This made her automatically think it was Sesshoumaru's room. Well she was just going to have to try back later.

There were no more doors downstairs so Kagome was forced to find her way up the stairs quietly. After she made her way up the last of the steps she saw a long hallway and four doors. The furthest two were wide open, one with the light on and the other just sunlight seeping through. She glanced to her left and right at the other two doors that were tightly shut and tip toed to the door on her left.

Kagome gently put her hand on the door handle as she began to turn slowly. The last thing she needed was Inuyasha to make fun of her for snooping around his house trying to find naked pictures of his brother.

When she finally got he handle turned all the way she quickly opened the door and peeked her head inside. She squealed at the sight in front of her wishing that she never opened the door in the first place.

In front of her sat an old wrinkly, naked man trying to get on a pair of what looked like pants. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as she backed out of the room and ran into the one straight across from it.

She wasn't discrete like she was when getting into any of the other rooms she just ran in and shut the door behind her not thinking of what lie in this next room. As she finally caught her breath and looked around she finally noticed what it was she was in.

It was a study. A very messy study. Books were pilled up in stacks that started from the floor and ended up eye level. Kagome made her way around several piles of books and finally found a desk with plugs for a laptop but no laptop in sight.

When she saw what was behind the desk she couldn't help but smile one of her mischievous looking grins as she took seat in what looked like one of the most comfortable looking rolly, spiny chairs she had ever seen.

"This is going to be fun." She said to herself as she twirled once in the chair.

* * *

"HA!!! Take that you stupid wolf boy!!!" Inuyasha screamed at his monitor. Without warning he heard a huge clatter from the hallway. That was when he realized Kagome had yet to come upstairs.

Inuyasha jumped up from his chair at his computer to glance outside of his room to see exactly what was going on but he saw nothing in the hallway. Still he was curious about where Kagome was so her walked down the hallway to the stairs. He then noticed that the door to his brothers' study was wide open.

"Uhh oh." He said scared as he ran in the room and looked around for Kagome. To no surprise he couldn't find her in the room anywhere but what did go unnoticed was the missing chair behind his brothers desk. On his way out of the study he shut the door tightly and ran down the stairs hoping to find Kagome sitting peacefully on the couch.

"Kagome where did you go." He said to himself when he didn't see her in the living room or within the kitchen.

He heard something strange coming from outside as he ran around the living room like a Jew running from the Nazi's.

Inuyasha finally made his way to the front door afraid of what he would find. He pulled on the handle and opened it and to his surprise he say a chair fly down his long driveway and into a fence.

"…" Inuyasha was to stunned to even develop words. Here was Kagome his best friend in the whole world, playing speed racer on his brothers' most beloved chair in the whole world. "…Sesshoumaru is going to kill her." He finally spurted out.

Kagome picked up the chair and was on her way rolling back when Inuyasha launched out at her and rolled her back into the house while in the chair.

"What are you doing?" He screamed at her as he flipped her out of the chair.

Kagome landed face first on the floor and pulled herself up gently so she could answer. "I was playing in the chair." She stated mater of factly.

"My brother would kill you if he found 'anyone' playing in 'his' chair." Inuyasha then grabbed the side of the chair and began to walk up the stairs with it.

"Thanks for ruining my fun Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from her place on the floor.

"He ruins everyone's fun you know." Said a deep sensual voice from the front door.

Kagome turned her head to see who it was when she saw the man she had been dreaming about for months.

He was even better in person, his long silver tresses that reached down to his ankles and his casual business attire that coalesced with the dark amber of his eyes. Yes her was perfect.

Kagome tried her hardest to look unattracted to him in every way and seeing how she only glanced at him one and then slowly looked away she thought she did a good job. 'At least I didn't drool.' She thought as he walked past her and set his briefcase on the ground.

"So you must be Kagome. Inuyasha talks about you quite a lot." He said from the kitchen as he began to rummage through the fridge for what Kagome was assuming was something to cook.

"Yes, I am Kagome she said cheerfully as she finally pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the table that was in-between the kitchen and the living room.

"So humor me what are your plans after you graduate?" He said as he finally stuck his head out of the refrigerator and placed some items on the counter.

"Umm…" She hadn't really given any thought to what she wanted to do after school but she had an idea. "…I plan to go to Tokyo University and practice medicine."

"Hn." He said critically as he began to chop some vegetables up with a rather large knife. "I doubt my brother plans to do anything with his life."

"He has a plan. At least that's what he told me." She replied hastily. Kagome didn't like it when people talked bad about her friends.

"Really." He said as he turned to face her one eyebrow lifted. "Let me here some more of this 'plan' of his."

"He plans to go into EMT school and become a paramedic. They make pretty good money." She nervously crossed her legs underneath the table and began to wiggle one of her legs.

"I don't see that halfling going anywhere." Sesshoumaru said as he began to fry up the vegetables and some chicken he pulled out.

He didn't get a reply to this. He didn't even get a small sound of someone moving or leaving. When he turned around to investigate no one was there. Sesshoumaru was curious about this girl. Who would ever want to befriend his brother? Surely no one with the right mind.

* * *

Sorry that it was not as much action I just need a little more time to get to more I hope to have it updated soon and more fun stored inside. You know there has to be a few serious chapters and this is just one of them...But then next is going to be great I am already half way through it..gah I can't wait...REVIEW PLEASE

Chelsea


	4. across the neck

Hnn yes I think today is another day I will update…I am just so into this fic ahh. You know how some things are like you can't read enough well I just can't seem to type enough. Well I need more REVIEWS but that will never happen but at least I know quite a few people are reading and that's all that matter. So enjoy, while I put my hard work and effort into making something you will enjoy the least you could do is leave me a ONE WORD review.

Chelsea

Disclaimer: ( sobs uncontrollably while holding a picture of Inuyasha) I don't own him (points diligently at the picture)

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe him as she trotted up the stairs. How could he be so rude about his own brother?

"Who the hell does he think he is?" She said loudly when she entered Inuyasha's room at the end of the hallway. She plumped herself on his bed and almost lost herself to sleep. She wasn't tired; she was the exact opposite, but the soft fabric and the plush mattress made you sleepy on contact.

Inuyasha's bed lay in the middle of his room. It was large and adorned ruby red sheets. The walls of the room were a light purple with a huge painting of a dragon on the wall furthest from the door. At the foot of the bed was a tall dresser and to the right of that sat Inuyasha at his desk playing WOW (war of worldcraft).

"What did he say this time?" Inuyasha asked with his face still concentrated on the monitor screen.

Kagome didn't want to tell him what Sesshoumaru said about him. She just didn't think it was appropriate to start family feuds when they were unnecessary. Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't even realize that Inuyasha had turned around to look at her.

"So what did he say?" Inuyasha said again a little more ponderous.

"He uh, said…" Kagome didn't want to lie but she didn't want a fight either. "…Nothing he was just very arrogant to me. I didn't think he would be a condescending jerk."

"Feh. He is always that way. Calm, cool, collected and intimidating. Did you know he is only three years older then me?" He said turning back to play on his computer.

"Yea that exactly what he is." Kagome retorted as she jumped up from the bed and walked over to Inuyasha playing on his computer. She was getting bored watching him play his computer and she needed someone to play with. 'Three years huh?' She thought as she devised a plan to get Inuyasha's attention.

Kagome glanced around the room to intake the rest of the rooms beautiful features when she devised just the plan to get Inuyasha off of his computer and paying attention to her. In her first scan of the room she missed the beautiful weaponry on the wall, but the second time was when she devised her perfect plan.

In a swift motion that caught Inuyasha off guard Kagome grabbed two matching katanas from his wall, one in each hand, the left cutting the cord that gave power to Inuyasha's computer and the other one laying on his neck.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked exasperated.

"Getting your attention what does it look like. Now are you going to pay mind to me?" Kagome asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"We will see who will win." Now it was his turn to surprise Kagome as he ripped a large blade from behind him knocking her attack away from him.

Kagome gulped loudly as she backed away from him. His stance wasn't perfect she noticed but it looked to have some experience with sword fight, unlike her who had barely any. She quickly turned around and dodged through the small hallway making her way to the staircase. She heard Inuyasha moving swiftly behind her and knew that going down each stair wouldn't be fast enough so she tried a scenic route by sliding down the banister halfway and jumping onto the sofa.

When Inuyasha found himself halfway down the stairs he couldn't find out where Kagome had gone. The last thing of her he saw was he jumping off the banister after that she was lost. He looked around the living room. After looking high and low without a sign of her he made his way into the kitchen where Sesshoumaru was sitting at the table reading something from a vanilla folder.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha gritted out of his teeth as he rested the large blade on his back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sesshoumaru said without taking his eyes off the folder.

"Your telling me you didn't see her jump off the banister onto your most precious couch." He said as he pointed his blade at Sesshoumaru.

"You know better then to point that blade at me little brother." Sesshoumaru said in his cold monotone voice.

Inuyasha grunted as he walked past the table and through the kitchen making his way to through the back door and into the back yard.

The backyard was surrounded by a large white fence that also surrounded the entire house. A garden covered most of the back yard with beautiful colors and a fountain in the very middle. To the side where the garden ended were a trampoline and a built in pool that went to eight feet deep.

Inuyasha walked through part of the garden and towards the fountain in the middle. "Now where could she be?" He asked himself as he walked further back byt the trampoline.

Meanwhile while Inuyasha was on his crazy goose chase Kagome was snug underneath a bed inside the house, in the room that previously had been locked. She didn't know whose room she was in and she could only imagine that it was Sesshoumaru's room.

Kagome was frightened she was just anxious. Anxious as to if she would get caught being under the mysterious bed and yelled at or if Inuyasha found her. She slowly found the strength to get herself out from under the bed and get herself up on her feet.

When she finally collected herself she took a look around the room. It was large and the bed was only the beginning of it. The room was long and had a large closet door on the side of the wall. There were other doors at the other end of the room that looked like they went out into the backyard and another door that led to a bathroom. For the most part the room was plain. It was kept nice and clean but there was nothing about the room that stated anything about the person it belonged to. She could see shoes and a suit laid out on the bed but other then the bed the room was so empty. Not even a dresser or a desk just a bed and walls.

At that point she was sure that the room belonged to Sesshoumaru. Just that thought made her cringe. What if he caught her in his room? What if he was somewhere in his bathroom getting ready to come out? She looked around her and walked around the room once more before she opened the door that she supposed led to the backyard.

As Kagome stuck her head out the door she heard a scream that made her heart fall inside of her chest. Inuyasha came at her out of nowhere swinging his sword wildly. In a retreat Kagome slammed the door and ran towards the other one that lead to the rest of the house. When she opened it and tried to run she slammed into something stiff and fell backwards onto the ground closing her eyes tightly.

Without thinking she pulled the swords up to her face for protection and opened her eyes.

"You really shouldn't play with something you don't know how to use." Sesshoumaru said looking at her from above.

"Hee hee." She giggled lightly as she picked herself off the ground for the second time in the past five minutes. "Who said I don't know how to use them?" Kagome said as she held them up in an almost perfect stance.

Sesshoumaru looked her over in her boots and red blouse. She didn't look right holding blades in that stance. She looked so out of place as if she just didn't belong.

"One only has to assume by the way you run around like a child. Those aren't toys you know." Sesshoumaru gently grasped the blade of the sword she had is her left hand and yanked it from her grasp. As sharp as those blades where and he didn't even draw blood from himself. He placed the handle of the sword into his right hand and slammed his blade against the one Kagome help firmly in hers.

There was no reaction on her face and her sword had refused to move an inch from the attack he imploded on her.

"Hn. You at least know how to defend yourself. No would you please get out of my room?"

Kagome looked around and realized she was just a little in front of his bed. Her face turned crimson as she let her guard down and went to leave the room, but before she could get out of the door Sesshoumaru suddenly snuck up behind her and pressed his body against hers. He slowly brought the sword to rest upon her throat as he whispered in her ear, "Don't let me find you in my room again."

Before she had a chance to reply he let her go and offered her the matching sword he had in his hold. Kagome accepted slowly as she turned around and left the room.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"So what were you doing in Professor Snuggles room?" He asked as she plopped next to him on the comfortable furniture.

"Getting away from you of course." Kagome said as she rested the blades across her lap.

"Oh ok for a second there I thought you were dead. I know he would definitely kill me if he ever found me in there. I guess it's cause you are a girl." Inuyasha said as he turned to face her. "What is that?!" Inuyasha said as he pointed to her throat.

It took her a moment to register that he was talking to her as she moved her hand across the white milky surface of her throat only to have a blood stained hand in return. She looked down at her hand surprised as she walked into the kitchen for a paper towel to clean her neck wound up. When she got into the kitchen she found the person that cut her sitting at the table reading papers as if nothing happened.

* * *

Dinner was boring. No one talked and the outside of her throat burned everything she swallowed a bit of the chicken and vegetables. What Kagome couldn't understand is why Sesshoumaru cooked for everyone and not only himself. He didn't seem like the nice guy that would do such but here she was eating food he cooked. 'Maybe it is poisoned.' Her mind tried to reason with her as she took another sip of the water she had been given.

The cut on her neck was noticeable to anyone who looked at her. If it wasn't for the size of it Kagome would have tried to bandage it up but in reality it was pretty useless.

Sesshoumaru disappeared into his office upstairs, as Inuyasha was busy again playing WOW on the computer after he had fixed it up. This left Kagome with nothing to do so she decided to make herself useful and do the dishes.

After she finished washing, drying and putting the dishes away she walked back upstairs to see Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags whats up?" He said as he stood up from his computer.

"Bored." Her one worded reply was all it took.

"Well it is getting a little late so I want to take you home. I hope that's ok." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his keys off of his dresser.

"Yes that's fine with me. I just don't know how to explain this to my mom." Kagome said as she pointed to her neck.

"Tell her it's a necklace cause it does look like one from here." Inuyasha suggested as he exited the room.

Kagome wasn't far behind him as they made their way outside to his car. Knowing what kind of driving she would experience on this ride home she made sure she had a tight grip on the 'Holy Shit' handle.

* * *

At school the next day Kagome sported her cut with pride. How many people could say that someone attacked her with a katana and sliced her neck just a little bit? But then again how many people are as psycho as Sesshoumaru seemed to be?

The day was uneventful as always except the little note she always got to partake in during her last class. Today's note wasn't as crazy but just as fun as usual.

Note:

_Kagome: Peace it but a shadow of death!_

_Rin: (Laughs uncontrolably) God! Pills are Pimp!_

_Sango: Why did you guys talk me into this during school?_

_Kagome: Cuz! PILLS Rocks!_

_Inuyasha: (Rubs his ears and grins) Kagome that feels good..._

_Kagome: Uh... I'm not doing anything._

_Inuyasha: Ummm... oh (begins to laugh)_

_Mr. C(our teacher at the time we were doing this): Rin? Inuyasha? What the fuck? (Yes our teacher would say this) Kagome stop rubbing Sesshomaru... are you on anything?_

_Rin: Nope... I just had a chocolate bar this big (Stretches arms as far out as they will go to show the size)_

_Dr. Loyd: Ok, just get busy._

_Kagome: Ummm... don't we have a battle later?_

_Inuyasha: We are on something and it is called PILLS!_

_Sesshomaru: What kind of battle are we talking about Kagome... huh? (winks at her)_

_Inuyasha: (Grabs Tesusaiga) Your dead! (Hits Sesshy over the head with it still in its sheath)_

_Kagome: Ahh!_

_Rin: Shhhh! (pets Sesshomaru's hair)_

_Sesshomaru: What the fuck? (punches him)_

_Inuyasha: (laughs uncontrollably)_

_Rin: It's ok calm down. (pets sesshomaru)_

_Sango: where is that sexy monk of mine?_

_Kikyo: (walks in and grabs Inuyasha)_

_Kagome: Nuh uh! No way! (grabs bow and arrow and shoots Kikyo in the head)_

_Kikyo: (to Inuyasha) Pardon me for a minute. (pulls arrow out of head, turns to Kagome, grabs bow, and shoots it at Kagome, missing her.)_

_Kagome: Haha! You missed!_

_Kikyo: No I didn't!_

_Kagome: huh?_

_(They turn around to see the secret stash of liquor all over the floor)_

_Rin: Fuckin' Kikyo... He doesn't want you! Leave! (turns and sits on Sesshomaru's lap)_

_Inuyasha: I'll be right back (walks to Kikyo pulls out sword and stabs her in the stomach)_

_Everyone: YAY!_

_Kagome: She is dead!_

_Rin: Aw... she is still alive!_

_Kikyo: Damn... (Kagome stabs her but she doesn't die)_

_Inuyasha: Le's go home. Screw fourth period, I feel sick._

_Sesshomaru: Ok. (they all stand to leave)_

_Kagome: NOT UNTIL SHE DIES! (rushes Kikyo with a knife and stabs her twenty time. Kikyo jumps back up)_

_Kikyo: I'm back!_

_Kagome: DIE!(Stabs her and slams her head into a desk splattering her brains, Kikyo falls) Finally she's..._

_Kikyo: (jumps up) Not yet..._

_Kagome: Why won't she stay dead?_

_Inuyasha: Kikyo! I hate you! Die!_

_Kikyo: (Falls to the floor dead)_

_Sesshomaru: (leaves the class)_

_Rin: Ok bitches let's go._

_Kagome: Make them go away!_

_Rin: Kagome, you're crazy!_

_Kagome: AHHH! (runs and jumps out the window)_

_Sango: (to us)Where is Miroku? Put him in the story already!_

_Miroku: (comes out of closet with Naraku) That was nice..._

_Naraku: yeah..._

_Sango: never mind... (under breath) I hate you guys._

_Rin: Uh... I feel sick._

_(All turn to leave)_

_Sesshomaru: (runs back in from outside) AHHH! Run there is killer cabbage!_

_Rin: Sesshomaru! Don't die! God, I'm never taking those pills again!_

_Cabbage: (runs through)_

_Kagome: (chasing cabbage) Come back I'm hungry!_

* * *

After the class was over they walked outside to the large oak tree to meet the rest of their companions.

"Hey you guys!" Koga screams from his sitting position under the tree. "Look what I got."

* * *

OOOOO Cliffy haha its not that great just funny we used to do cazy stuff all the time…like the rpg lol well hope you enjoy more reviews I might have a faster update…might lol. Wish me luck. For no reason just cause I want it lol.

Chelsea


	5. BANG!

Yea I know not such a great cliffy but my fic is random so you never know….Sorry to disappoint one of my readers but it is NOT pills…would have been a good idea but that will come later I promise…and trust me you never wanna do the "little black pills". They hurt when the fun is over with. But anyway on with the story that keeps me sane cause my life is not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, pills, guns, swords, money, cars, zombies, cookies, you or your mom so please don't ruin anymore of my fun.

* * *

Their eyes expanded as they looked over what Koga had stashed away in his bag. He opened it for less then a second to show them what was hidden within its depths.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Shippou asked from beside Kagome.

"Yes that was exactly what you thought it was." She said with a large smirk.

"So what we gonna do with those?" Inuyasha said as he snatched Koga's large pack from him. "I say we go to the deserted road by Kagome's place. No one would see anything."

"But what fun would it be if no one heard?" Miroku said as he snatched the pack from Inuyasha.

"I say we throw them at cars!" Suggested Sango with a bit of enthusiasm.

"I suggest we not!" Kagome fussed at her. "I think we should throw them at each other but that's just me."

"Give me my pack back!" Koga yelled as he went to jump Miroku for it but before he reached him he threw it to Kagome. When she caught it she grabbed the contents from inside of it and ran behind the large oak tree trying to escape her soon to come fate.

"Hey!" Kagome heard Koga scream from the other side so she took off to the parking lot in front of the school and hid behind Inuyasha's car.

She tried to keep herself hidden as good as possible but with the way Koga hunts his prey she figured she didn't have long till he caught her.

Koga came up on her fast in front of Inuyasha's car and looked around carefully before making his next move. Undetermined as to what she should do next Kagome's heart began to beat wildly in anticipation. She glanced down as she took one of the mystery objects in her hand and threw it at Koga from behind the car.

In a sudden flash of light the object took of and smacked Koga in the head popping right in his ear. He flinched and jumped back in surprise.

"Kagome! Give me back my fireworks and gunpowder!" Koga lunged at her when she ran from her safe place behind the car and ran across the street to the small town restaurant. As she ran up the stairs she lit another firework and threw it at Koga. It popped by his feet and he jumped up as he continued running towards her.

'Think fast." Kagome thought as she ran into the restaurant and closed the door behind herself. She say Koga coming so she leaned her back against the door and turned the lock on it keeping Koga from coming inside.

"Haha." Kagome laughed as she pointed at Koga banging on the door. She couldn't help the childish act of pointing her tongue out at him next. She wiggled the bag of fireworks in her hand in a taunting manner at him as she backed away from the door.

"Getting into more trouble I see." Said a silky smooth voice from the table at her side.

Kagome almost jumped when she looked to her side and saw Sesshoumaru sitting at a table drinking some coffee with a vanilla colored folder in his hand.

"I am not getting in trouble just being a 'minor' annoyance." She looked back at the door as Inuyasha and the others began to look through the window at her. Kagome let out a giggle as Miroku made a puppy dogface while pointing at the fireworks in her hand.

Sesshoumaru peeked over the folder as he looked at the door. "You should let then in before you get yourself kicked out."

"I won't get kicked out plus as soon as I unlock that I am going to run out of the back entrance." She said smugly as she went to the door and pretended to unlock it. One of the outsiders gave her the middle finger. Her jaw dropped as she realized it was Inuyasha. "Well for that I am not giving you any." She said loudly so the people on the other side of the glass could hear.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru and smiled her beautifully bright smile. Not to Kagome's surprise she received nothing but a raised eyebrow as she made her way to unlock the door. After Kagome was done unlocking it she took off to the back of the building to exit.

Not even a millisecond after she unlocked the door, it was slammed open and her friends were hunting her down again. They were so busy tracking her down that none of them noticed Sesshoumaru sitting at the table on the side of the front door.

Sadly for Kagome she didn't make it to the back door but was tackled in the middle of the restaurant.

The scene was undeniably funny even to Sesshoumaru as he watched them tackle her to the ground one by one. First, Koga knocked her to the ground and then Inuyasha was atop of him followed by Miroku and Shippou. It was finally Sango who finished up on the dog pile.

They were all laughing except for Kagome who was unfortunately at the bottom of the large pile.

The breath was squeezed out of Kagome as she was flat on her back gasping for air from the bottom of the pile. Her head felt like it was about to pop off as one by one the pushed against her to heave themselves up. By the time everyone was uplifted Kagome was left motionless on the ground. As hard as she tried to pick herself up she couldn't. Her body felt like a single brick at the very bottom of the Great Wall of China.

The rest of the group didn't fail to notice her struggle on the ground. Inuyasha bent down to help Kagome up but when he placed his hand on her backside she yelped in pain.

"Don't touch her." Came the cold unyielding voice from the background.

"Not you again." Kagome said as she tried to push herself up from her position once again. This time around she was able to push her upper body halfway up when her arms gave out again and she fell to the floor with a thud. Her ebony black hair covered her face. This was a good thing as it hid the painful contortion of her face. "I can handle myself fine you guys." She knew she was lying by what else was she supposed to do.

"I think we killed her." Shippou said as he picked up her hand and let it drop to the ground.

"Serves her right for stealing my stuff!" Koga said as he placed the fireworks back into his backpack. "At least she didn't steal you my little precious." He added as he slid his hand over the bottle of gunpowder.

"Hn." Came that annoying voice again.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Sango mentioned from above Kagome.

"NO! No one is going to call an ambulance just give me a minute." Kagome muttered as she used her arms this time to roll over. She stared up at the ceiling for some time trying to gather her thoughts. "Stuck on the floor." She mumbled under her breath.

"Are you sure your ok?" Koga asked with certain concern in his voice.

"I am sure I will be fine. Nothing is too bad for me." Kagome said in a joking manner. She chuckled lightly as a woman she recalled as the storeowner walked up and placed herself in Kagome's vision.

"You kids play around way to much." The plump women said as she looked over the rest of the group.

Sesshoumaru silently slid back and away from the small crew of misfits. His involvement in this was as small as Inuyasha's brain capacity. There was nothing he wanted to do that involved himself in their little 'click'. When he finally got back to his table he grasped his vanilla folder, left a tip and made his way towards the door. Only a stifle of a sound made him stop in his tracks by the door.

"Gah." Kagome finally stood up with help from Sango's slender fingers. Her body wasn't as hurt as she previously thought, it was just in mild pain.

Sesshoumaru glanced back as he saw her stand and then continueds to walk through the door.

Kagome watched his form walk out as she squinted her eyes and shook herself from Sango's helping grip. She stormed through the doors and down the steps to see Sesshoumaru leaving in his large white Chevy Avalanche.

"What a jerk!" She screamed as she turned back towards the restaurant only to be met with the eyes of all her friends.

Kagome's face turned red with embarrassment at her outburst. "Well…you uhh see he didn't help or anything. He he."

This didn't convince anyone that that was her only problem. It seemed like there was some other unsolved issue between her and the cold-hearted man.

Kagome nervously rubbed the scratch on her neck as she ran back across the street into the now empty parking lot of the school.

The rest of the gang just looked at one another before taking their leave and following her into the parking lot.

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked as they caught up with her.

* * *

The explosion was louder and lager then the five of them had ever expected. Their eyes traced the remnants of the gun powder down to the spot where it had exploded.

"Holy crap!" Shippou screamed as he ran up to where the blast came from. "That was awesome!"

The rest of the gang stood in the same spot looking with their mouths agape at the unsoiled ground. There was dirt everywhere.

After they left the school they found an empty field along the highway off the island. They were just going to blow some fireworks when Koga took out the large bottle of gunpowder. From there it was Kagome's idea to pack in tightly in a zip lock bag and place a wick in it. After that it wasn't long for the explosion to take place. It was loud and large but no one was around so they were safe.

"Wow Kagome where did you learn that?" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome in question.

"Just an idea that I got from the Internet." She said shyly as she scratched the back of her head. Kagome let her arms rest back against her side as she thought about what she could do with a bomb like that when an idea popped in her head.

"Hey Inuyasha I think I left something in your room last night could we go get it before you bring me home?" Kagome said in the most innocent manner she could produce.

"Yea sure your notebook is sitting on my computer desk. I thought you would never remember it." Kagome nodded in relief. She herself didn't even know it was there but it was a great cover up for her plan.

They set off a few more explosions and then they all went their separate ways, Koga driving Shippou, Sango and Miroku home in his Isuzu Rodeo and Kagome and Inuyasha in his Firebird.

When they drove up to Inuyasha's home Sesshoumaru's truck was already placed in the driveway.

Kagome smiled devilishly as she realized her plan was going perfect. She would get back at him for being so rude and elusive. She subconsciously rubbed at the wound on her neck that would soon become a scar.

"Hey are you coming or not!?" Inuyasha screamed from the front door.

Kagome had lost track and was still seated in the passenger side of the car. She quickly got out and followed Inuyasha inside. What he didn't see though was the little black zip lock bag that was stuffed into her bra before getting out of the car. She knew he wouldn't notice cause he didn't think of her that way and would never attempt to look at her chest…neither of them.

When she walked inside of the tidy home she looked straight to the back to see Sesshoumaru sitting at the round wooded table reading out of that same damn vanilla folder. Was he forever doing work? Well she would give him the greatest shock of his life. Irrevocable revolting. That's what he was to her. So what else could she do but get a little bit of payback. It wouldn't hurt her…but he on the other hand was another story.

Kagome reverted her eyes away from Sesshoumaru as she headed up the stairs towards Inuyasha's room at the end of the hallway. Inuyasha was already placed at his desk playing on his computer, the never ending WOW game he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

"When are you going to take me home Inuyasha dearest?" Kagome asked as she picked up her notebook and flipped through the pages.

"After I beat that stupid wolf boys ass at WOW." Kagome sighed at this and walked out of the room deviating her plan.

"Where should I put you at?" She asked herself as she reached the staircase.

"Put what were?" Came a voice from just behind her.

"Why do you always have to creep up on me? You could just say hi like a normal person." Kagome retorted without turning around to face him.

"Hn. Or maybe it is just you that is unwelcome." His voice faded as she heard his study door close.

Then it hit her. Her eyes widened as a smirk formed on her perfectly formed lips. Her plane continued to finish as she finished walking down the stairs and seated herself at the kitchen table.

It was all perfect now all she had to do was wait for the perfect time and she would get away with it all. He deserved it and she knew he did. That was all she needed to fuel her body to continue on with her plan.

Kagome waited at the table for him to come down and make dinner. She knew he would since she realized his life was based on the same old boring schedule. It was just a matter of timing. After sitting for a while longer she heard light footsteps coming down from the staircase and the perfect form of Sesshoumaru walking into the kitchen.

As he walked into the room and began to make dinner as he had the night before he didn't even turn to acknowledge her presence.

Yet another thing Kagome planned would happen. Inuyasha had told her before how his brother was, cold, arrogant and distant. She tried her hardest to not believe him but then she got to meet him herself and to her surprise Inuyasha was completely and utterly correct.

As Sesshoumaru began cooking Kagome decided she would finish her part of the plan. Kagome looked towards him by the kitchen counter as she silently got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" The voice started Kagome to a stop as she turned to look at him. He was wrapped up in cooking and didn't even bother to turn to her.

"I am about to go ask Inuyasha that right now." Kagome said as she continued her trot out of the room and upstairs.

"Hey Inuyasha can you bring me home so I can away from you wretched brother?" Kagome plopped down on the ever so comfortable bed as she looked to Inuyasha for an answer.

"Sure thing Kags, just give me a minute." Inuyasha began to type something fluidly into the instant message box.

"Alrighty I will be waiting for you downstairs." Kagome jumped off the bed and began to walk downstairs.

As she made her way downstairs she noticed that Sesshoumaru was no-where in sight. Kagome looked around to make sure no one was looking as she found her way to the table. What she saw on the table made her plan ever so much delightful.

Closed, filled with paper was the vanilla folder Sesshoumaru was huddled over twenty-four seven. She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly around in hope that it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

Fate was wonderful to her for this time it was on her side. Inuyasha walked to the front door and opened it as he jiggled the keys in his hand.

"Go ahead I need to use the bathroom I will meet you outside." Kagome said sheepishly as she made her way to the bathroom door.

"Feh. Whatever just hurry up I don't have all day." With those last words Inuyasha walked outside and closed the front door.

When Kagome was sure he was gone she moved over to the vanilla folder and began to read its contents. It was boring mainly just information about company stock and job openings. It didn't take her long to finish her glance over it as she looked up to make sure no one was looking.

When she was sure no one was around she slid her hand inconspicuously into her bra and pulled out the airtight zip lock bag. The stem in the bag was much longer then the other bombs she and her friends had made. The outcome of the bomb was a large explosion and the burning of the objects around it. Nothing to bad would happen to Inuyasha's house if she lit it. But the vanilla folder would be sacrificed with all of its contents.

Kagome laid the 'homemade bomb' down in the vanilla folder as she closed it pulling the stem out of the side. She quickly glanced around once more as she lit the long stem and ran quickly out of the home.

Luckily for her Inuyasha was already out of the driveway waiting for her to jump in. She suddenly realized how fast she was running as her body slammed into Inuyasha's car with a mighty force and she fell to the ground.

The adrenaline running through her body didn't allow it to stay on the ground for long. She hurridly picked her body up and jumped into Inuyasha's car.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha said as he began to drive down the road.

Kagome silently looked back at Inuyasha's home hoping that he didn't find it before it was too late.

All of the sudden Inuyasha slammed on his breaks as a large boom entered his line of hearing.

Kagome's body flew to the front almost slamming into the windshield as Inuyasha glared at her.

"You didn't." Inuyasha stated as he continued to glare at her.

"He he he…" Kagome began sheepishly. "Can you bring me home I would hate to see Sesshoumaru any time soon."

* * *

Wow lol sorry it was so long for me to update...finals finals finals lol figures so REVIEW I NEED IT...other then that enjoy please lol

Chelsea

Magnificent Chaos


	6. repercussion's

Wow I feel completely and utterly appreciated! Thank you so much for all the supportive reviews…I need them. YES!!! This is based on MY LIFE!!! With just a hint of anime tense, lol but more or less all me.

Disclaimer: nope no Inuyasha here…. just my plain unexciting life.

* * *

He was going to kill her. The only question was how he was planning to do it. None of her remains could be found if he went through with this. He couldn't let himself get caught because of his anger at one simple girl. That's all she was to him a simple girl who needed to be taught wear she belongs. 

"Hn." Sesshoumaru vigorously rubbed the shampoo into his hair for the third time after the small explosion in the kitchen.

It had taken five separate washes just to get the black dust from the small bomb out of his hair. Nothing had ever tainted it as such and he just didn't understand why out of all things that had to be destroyed it had to be his beautiful vanilla folder. (I know it is really Manila I just like vanilla better lol)

It had only been a few hours before when he walked downstairs to continue dinner when he smelt the burning of some unknown substance. By the time he reached the table he had enough time to see the end of the wick burn as the vanilla folder exploded in his hands.

Sesshoumaru knew it was Kagome. He wasn't completely clueless to all people. Perhaps she was the first person to actually catch his attention. He just couldn't understand why she would do something so infuriating when she had been warned the previous day from the lovely scratch marring her beautiful skin.

It was getting late and Inuyasha had yet to show up at home. Sesshoumaru was trying to make it a point to stay awake to confront him on his 'little' friends' behavior.

As another hour passed Sesshoumaru got impatient and grasped the phone that rested on the desk inside of his office. Quickly he dialed a number that he remembered offhand and waited patiently as it rang.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived at her house after she explained the scratch on her neck and exactly what it was she exploded inside of the house. 

"I am not even sure if I should go home now." Inuyasha stated as he entered Kagome's room on the second floor.

"I am sure my momma won't mind if you stay the night! I could even plop a blow up mattress on my floor so you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch." Kagome walked up the dresser on the right side of the wall inside of her room and grabbed some pj's.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me." Inuyasha said as he sat casually on Kagome's bed.

"Well let me think." Kagome turned around and held her hands flat palm first in front of her. "Go home and have Sesshoumaru kill you?" She let her right hand drop some in front of her. "Or stay her with your bestest friend and sleep knowing you won't die." She finished as she lifted her left hand way above her hand as a scale.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huffed manner. "I guess I really have no choice do I? Since you decided to make my brother your enemy."

"Not just any enemy, my 'WORST' enemy!" Kagome hollered as she jumped up and down from her spot in the middle of her bedroom.

"Well I am going to go and shower now if you don't mind. If your brother calls tell him I send my love." Kagome winked at him as she walked out of her room across the hall into the bathroom.

Inuyasha watched her as she walked out of the room. When she closed the door behind her he finally started to get a good glimpse of how her room was set up. When you entered the room she had a bed on the left hand wall, to the right there was a dresser and beside that dresser was a closet. Inuyasha continued to look around when he finally spotted his salvation. Straight across the room from her door in front of a window was a desk with a fairly new computer propped up on it. After spotting that it didn't take Inuyasha any time before he was turning it on and finding out how to get WOW on the computer.

Everything on Kagome's computer was Sesshoumaru. Not the Sesshoumaru his brother but the one that was ironically on their favorite TV show with the same name. Her obsession with him was obvious. Inuyasha looked around on her desktop when he found aim. (aol instant messenger…duh) He looked back at her bedroom door before he clicked on the icon and singed in under his screen name bladesofblood.

"Man no one is ever on." Inuyasha sighed loudly as he singed off and spun around in the spiny chair she had at the desk.

Inuyasha heard the close behind him as Kagome threw her wet towel on his head.

"You know it is incredibly weird how closely related your brother is to the 'real' Sesshoumaru." Kagome sat on her bed and sprawled out, her spaghetti strapped shirt raising just a small amount above her belly button.

"Don't tell me you are getting feelings for that mortard?" Inuyasha threw her towel back at her.

"That arrogant jerk! Yea right!" Kagome leaned up into a sitting position. "I think I can find better then that." Kagome innocently bashed her eyelashes in a flirty manner.

"Feh yea, but I don't want to see you with that wolf boy. You are to good for him." Inuyasha turned to her computer and began to play WOW, which she never had on her computer before.

"Did you just download that?" Kagome asked as she walked behind him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha began to sweatdrop as Kagome glared at him conspicuously from behind. "Well…I…uh…yea."

"It's ok Inuyasha just make Sure you turn off my computer when you go to bed tonight. I don't want to wake up to war sounds in the middle of the night." Kagome turned from him and began to rummage around in her closet. After a minute or two of he rummaging she final came out.

"Hoo raa!" She screamed in triumph as she plopped the now inflated mattress on the floor next to her bed.

Kagome looked up to see what Inuyasha's reaction would be but he was so wrapped up in yelling at the computer screen that he even missed the ringing of his cell phone on her dresser. Kagome smiled her devishly-charming smirk as she leaned forward and grabbed his phone. On the caller ID it read: ice prince. That small fact didn't make Kagome think very long as she answered the phone and walked out of the room still unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Hello, Auschwitz who may I burn for you today?" (Please try not to take offense I mean NONE…. my family is Jewish and German so it is a long-standing joke with us.)

Back at Sesshoumaru's home he squinted his eyes as the voice of the most evil angel answered his brothers phone.

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru now why you destroyed my folder."

"Hmmm…I don't know why. I just figured it would be so cute to do. Wasn't the explosion magnificent." Kagome trotted down the stairs to the front door.

"As amusing as this Sesshoumaru finds that I really think you should begin to watch your back. I am the last person you want to make enemies with." Sesshoumaru said in his most cold demeanor.

"I didn't realize. You see I thought we were already enemies. Twice you almost let me die. Normally I consider that an enemy." Kagome walked outside closing the door behind her walking around to stand by a few stray trees in her yard.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly on the other end but Kagome ignored it as she continued. "I honestly believe I have nothing to fear from you. I mean what are you going to do kill me with acid? Plus I am to cute to kill."

"It's a shame you can't see yourself for the true grotesque person you are." Sesshoumaru retorted as he ground his teeth together.

"Yea yea I know I am. At least I can admit that. Would you like to talk to Inuyasha now?" Kagome sat on an uprooted part of the tree as she waited for his reply.

"This Sesshoumaru will kill you." Kagome didn't even get a chance to reply to the statement as he hung up after that statement.

Honestly, yes she was afraid. She knew enough about Inuyasha's brother to know that he would and most probably will kill her. When, where and how were some things she knew he would be creative with.

* * *

He closed his cell phone with a loud click. Infuriated didn't even begin to explain how he felt at that very moment. This girl had done more to his ego then any business partner since the day he began is company and there had been some tight situations. 

Treating him with disrespect was something not many people had ever gotten away with. Sesshoumaru would always find someway to make them pay. Fire them, buy their company or even win the affections of their loved one to the point of a dispute within their relationship, but this girl he had absolutely nothing on. That was when he came to the conclusion that he had to kill her.

Sesshoumaru silently stood from his desk and began to exit the room. Tonight would be one of those many sleepless nights he suffered from when he got angered. He knew if he fell asleep he would wake up to a paralyzed body and not be able to move. This was the only flaw that marred his physical body. He had a paralyzed sleeping disorder that when his body or mid was to stressed he would wake up but be unable to move. This normally leads to him having a sleepless night. With this girl on his mind now and the fact that she destroyed one of the most important documents he had ever come to hold this night was one of his most stressful.

He silently walked to the bottom level of the house and sat at the kitchen table to go over the remnants of his vanilla folder.

It was in tatter but not completely destroyed. The papers inside were burnt to a crisp and had therefore turned to ash as a result.

Sesshoumaru silently stared at the folder as his phone began to vibrate signaling an incoming call.

The number on the phone was recognizable to him as he flipped the phone open and answered it. " Yes, do you have what this Sesshoumaru asked of you?"

The voice on the other end mumbled some words. "Good do not fail me or that will end your career." He carelessly hung up the phone as he threw it against the wall causing it to shatter into little bits.

* * *

Kagome got up out of bed groggily but as she tried to make her way towards the door she tripped over her forgotten friend who was sprawled out in an awkward position on the air mattress. 

She laughed lightly as she decided it was pay back for the doggie pile they had made on her yesterday. Kagome threw herself on the silver-haired boy and pinned him to the ground carelessly as he woke up in a fit that the whole house could hear.

"What are you doing? GET OFF OF ME!!" Inuyasha leaned up and threw her off of him as he then tackled her to the ground off of the side of the air mattress.

"Wakey wakey." Kagome wiggled out of his grip as she picked up a school uniform and went into the bathroom to change. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The school day was uneventful unlike the day before. No one had any surprises coming out of their imaginative mind, but then again it was Friday and those plans were left for the wonderful weekend ahead of them. 

Kagome watched her World Religion teacher talk as he walked up and down the aisles of desks as he handed papers back to the students. There wasn't a day in that class that she back talked the teacher. He was rude, mean and had no consideration to other people morals.

While he was walking down Sango's aisle he stopped in his tracks as a loud crunch was heard from her desk. The teacher moved his fat little foot from its spot only to see Sango's binder crushed underneath his foot.

"I KILLED IT!" The jigglypuff man said as he smiled and continued down the aisle as if nothing had at all happened.

Kagome's mouth widened in shock at his actions towards Sango. How could he be so rude he just destroyed her binder and did nothing about it.

Kagome was still gaping in shock when a nice little note smacked her in the temple. She shook her head and grabbed the note looking back at the person who threw it. Sango looked like she was in tears as she inspected her binder thoughtfully.

Kagome undid the note and began to read from where they had left off. Today Sango decided to take the role of Rin. It figured she had such a childish personality to her.

_Kagome: Blah, blah, blah…._

_Rin: Kagome, have you been doing those black pills again? Cause if you are that is shameful!_

_Kagome: Oh Rin, you act so innocent! You should scold me not for doing pills when you yourself are doing a certain fluffy demon._

_Rin: What? Who told you that? (Grasps her notebook hard) Did Inuyasha tell you that? He is completely oblivious… we are not doing each other. We are making love!_

_Kagome: What! Inuyasha! And YOU! I was talking about Sesshoumaru! (Looks pissed) INUYASHA! SIT BOY!_

_Inuyasha: (falls from random tree) Dam nit!_

_Miroku: And you all thought I was the pervert!_

_Rin: No, I um… meant, I thought Inuyasha told you 'bout me and Sesshoumaru… um…_

_Inuyasha: God Kagome! Next time let her fucking finish!_

_Kagome: Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. (Kagome gets an evil look on her face) RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU"VE DONE INUYASHA!_

_(Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Kikyo all raise their hands. Naraku pops out of a random bush and raises his hand too. Inuyasha turns bright red and falls over)_

_Kagome: INUYASHA! I thought you were an Inu Youkai! You are supposed to be faithful and mate for life!_

_Inuyasha: But I am also half human too… I have needs…_

_Sesshoumaru: (pops out behind Kagome and raises his hand)_

_Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!_

When Kagome was sure she wrote enough sits in the note for Inuyasha to realize how much of a pervert he was being she folded the note back up and chucked it in the general direction of Inuyasha.

That class ended as soon as the note hit the floor by the teachers' foot. Lucky for them he was as clueless as always and ran after a few students who were supposed to stay after class.

When they were all by the 'meeting spot' by the tree they all settled for sitting down. The day wasn't over yet they still had weekend plans to make.

"I say we go to the beach!" Miroku suggested heartfully. His suggestion got him tackled as Sango left a feminine handprint on the left side of his face.

"You only say that because you want to look at all the women." Sango tried to stay calm as she leeched over him.

Kagome was ignoring their fighting since she had a lot on her mind, mainly Sesshoumaru and his threat to her life. Kagome snuck away from the group to look across the street. Normally Sesshoumaru would be gone so she didn't feel like it hurt to at least look. When she did she mentally stabbed herself in the eye with a very hot French fry.

Looking straight back at her with a look of pure hatred was Sesshoumaru. He was standing on the top of the stairs looking straight at her. It was as if he was waiting for her to see him before he took his leave. After their staring contest that Kagome unfortunately lost he went to his vehicle and drove of in a speeding rampage.

Kagome was frozen to the spot for a few minutes before it hit her that Sesshoumaru was now gone. The fear she fest for that beautiful male was unnerving. She slowly but steadily made her way back to her friends by the large but beautiful tree.

"So the beach it is." Koga said with some finality.

"Feh." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed in his usual stance.

"Tomorrow then. Who will be with who?" Miroku asked as he sneakily stroked Sango's behind.

"Same as usual I guess." Koga said.

"Why don't we all just ride in your Rodeo?" Kagome asked Koga.

"That's not such a bad idea Kagome, as long as you ride shotgun." Koga replied with a bit of tenderness in his voice.

"Feh, fine as long as my brother doesn't kill me tonight for what Kagome did." Inuyasha unfolded his arms as he glared at Kagome.

"What did she do?" Shippou asked as he came out of nowhere.

"She just blew up his most important paperwork. Nothing too bad." Inuyasha huffed loudly as he began to walk towards his vehicle in the parking lot.

Kagome saw Inuyasha walking away as she ran to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha that reminds me your brother called you last night and I answered your phone."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he glanced behind to look at Kagome. "What did he tell you?" HE asked her as he visibly swallowed.

"Just that he was going to kill me. Nothing too bad."

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers lol I really appreciate all your support. I will try to update as soon as possible. I have some really insane plans for next chapter. Hahahaha. 

Replies to the reviews:

Blue Fairy Girl: Yea I know I think I almost chocked with writing that chapter...poor sesshy's hair lol

Sesshylover1211: I hope I updated soon enough for you lol.

Mangadreams: I hope to have some better ones later in th future

lildevil0644: I can't believe I...I mean she did that either. lol.


	7. HELP

Yes well I feel utterly appreciated on a-single-spark but on I don't understand I have over 40 people on my alerts and over 3000 in hits but only 14 reviews. What is that?? Come on I take my precious time to display my beautiful writing to you so take the time to send me a few beautiful words.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: my best friend eternal affliction is writing a story that co exists inside of mine. If you like the funny happy and craziness of this I promise you would love hers as well please giver her a chance. The name of the story is "What? She's Shackled!?! By the author Eternal Affliction. Please give her your time and support.

Disclaimer: never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever will I own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Going to KILL you!! What do you meant that isn't that bad? Do you realize he isn't joking Kagome?" Inuyasha walked up to her as he grasped her shoulders and began to shake her body.

"Inuyasha I know he was being serious, but you know he has forever to come up with a way to kill me so I think I will be fine. Plus he won't want it to be messy so it will be a while so why not enjoy myself while I am still alive." Kagome silently pried Inuyasha's hands from her shoulders.

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded to the spot. The only conclusion he could come up with was the one that sounded the most sensible.

"I guess I will just have to protect you then." Inuyasha said coolly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Protect who?" Koga asked as he popped up behind Inuyasha.

"Who else would I have to protect you stupid wolf?" Inuyasha hollered while poking Koga in the chest.

Koga looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, he slowly pulled Kagome into his grasp and stroked her hair in a possessive manner. "I can protect you fine all by myself. Why would you want inubaka to watch you?"

Kagome began to push on Koga to free herself from his grasp but it seemed like the more she pushed the tighter his grip became on her. Her breathing became raspy as she started pinching him and pushing on him once more.

"I can take care of myself fine. Neither of you have to protect me. Chances are Sesshoumaru won't even do it." Kagome finally got Koga so dumbfounded that his grip on her lessened and she was able to get away from his grasp.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked as he snuck up on them from behind, with a prominent red handprint on his face.

"Absolutely nothing that's what!" Kagome said brightly with a large smile across her face.

"Well if that's the case I will be seeing you guys tomorrow. I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago anyway." Koga walked away with the rest of the gang following him for their ride home leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the parking lot all alone.

"Feh." Inuyasha ignored her as he made his way to his vehicle and started the engine.

Kagome ran up to him in hopes that he wouldn't leave her without a way home but before she reached him he had already pulled out and left her standing there. Inuyasha spun his tires as he sped away.

"Now how am I supposed to get home?" Kagome asked herself out loud knowing no one would answer her.

With the last bit of pride she had in herself she readjusted the school bag on her back and began treading down the road in the direction towards her home. It wouldn't take her but a few hours to reach home. The island wasn't very large maybe about six or seven miles from her home. Kagome figured that s long as she keeps a good elegant pace she would arrive home in no time whatsoever.

* * *

Kagome wiped her sweaty brow as she walked getting on her third mile since Inuyasha left her standing in the school parking lot. How could he do that to her? He was supposed to keep her from getting killed, not throw her to the wolves.

Kagome slowed her pace down on the side of the road and watched few cars pass by her.

"Maybe I should hitchhike?" She pronounced in what spunk Kagome had left in her system.

With that she turned around looking for cars that were headed in the direction of her home. None were on their way.

She stood there in that same spot for a little over five minutes before a car final made its way to pass her. In a pleading fit she swung her arms in the air praying that the vehicle would stop.

As it approached her even closer she realized that the car was off the road and on a collision course with her. Sadly for her it was too late for her to move and make it to safety. Kagome shut her eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable when she heard screeching and then nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes to see an all to familiar white Chevy Avalanche not even five inches from colliding with her.

Kagome and the man inside finally made eye contact and they continued starring at each other for a prolonged period of time before Kagome turned and continued walking along the side of the road towards her home.

The vehicle behind her began to follow her down the road as he made his way back on it and rolled down the passenger side window so he could talk to the fiery spirited girl who dare defy him.

"I thought you wanted to kill me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said without turning to look at him in the truck.

"Hn." Was his only reply to her before he stopped the truck and propped open the door for her to enter.

When Kagome heard the movements she turned to make sure he didn't pull out a handgun to dispense of her there. With no signs of any evil intentions Kagome very ungracefully opened the door and jumped in.

The ride was longer then it should have been as he took roads that were unfamiliar to Kagome. Kagome began to get worried as twenty minutes passed and she was still stuck in the back seat. Her fears were that he never intended to bring her home.

As he drove she silently took out her supplies from her yellow backpack. The paper she and in her hand she wrote in large letters "PLEASE HELP ME". She waited for the best moment and then taped it to the back window out of his line of vision.

At first he didn't realize why the other cars around him were looking at him in a weird manner or why they were all yelling on their cell phones. He didn't want to have to look back at Kagome to find out. If so he wouldn't be sure he could contain his anger much longer.

Sesshoumaru sped up trying to get to his home as soon as he could possibly manage. Things were looking up as he passed over the large bridge until he saw the red and blue lights shinning from behind his vehicle.

He silently pulled over and Kagome quickly tore the sign down. As the cop approached Sesshoumaru turned back to face Kagome and see if she was up to anything.

"What can I do for you today officer?" Sesshoumaru asked indifferently not taking his eyes off the Officer.

"I got a call complaining about your particular vehicle. Something about a please help sign on the window." With that the officer looked in the back and saw Kagome sitting there innocently.

"Are you doing ok back there miss?"

Kagome quickly nodded and smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru glance back at her.

"Alrighty no trouble then. Have a good day." With that the Officer walked away and they began to drive along on the road once more.

Not one word was said as Sesshoumaru pulled into the driveway at his home. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had yet to return home from the lack of his car being in the driveway.

Kagome didn't tell Sesshoumaru where her home was in fears he might decide to kill her in her sleep one night so he had decided to just bring her to his home and let Inuyasha cater her around later. None of this was said but the events were speaking loud enough for both of them to understand what was happening.

Kagome stepped out of the truck and followed Sesshoumaru into the home. As usual Sesshoumaru walked upstairs into his study and locked himself in the room for a decent half hour before he returned downstairs.

While he was upstairs Kagome made herself comfortable at the kitchen table to work on some math problems she neglected for far to long.

"So multiply pie by one-half…" Kagome mumbled to herself as a burnt vanilla colored folder was dropped on her mat book. Her eyes widened as a giggle left her lips.

"The last time I saw that it was in one piece. Whatever did happen to it?" She tried her hardest to act innocent but the evil glint in her eye was too much of a giveaway for both of them.

His face came closer to hers as he bent down and locked his eyes onto hers. "And don't think you can get away with that stupid sign of your." He said emotionlessly as he dropped the crumpled up sign on her lap.

Kagome's eyes widened. "How did you get that?!" She screamed as she leaned back away from his face.

"That's for me to know." He leaned in closer again as he took a large whiff of her scent.

At that moment the door flew open and Inuyasha walked through the door. Luckily for Sesshoumaru's speed he didn't get a glimpse of their closeness or the death gaze Kagome had received from Sesshoumaru.

* * *

When Kagome and Inuyasha were finally alone in his room up the stairs he wailed on her. "What were you doing with my brother all alone?! He could have killed you!!! What were you thinking?"

Every time Inuyasha would begin to scream another word at her she would flinch. When she finally heard silence she was able to retort her remarks in the same manner.

"This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have left me at school with no way home you jerk!" Kagome then crossed her arms across her chest and faced away from him.

"Well you are the one that told me not to protect you. Plus I can see that you can handle yourself. You aren't dead yet.

"Look Inuyasha could you please just bring me home. I need to rest if we are going to go to the beach tomorrow. Specially with how cold it is outside."

With those last words Inuyasha grasped her keys and ran out the door, Kagome hot on his heels behind him.

* * *

The next day was begun just like Kagome had planned it. Late. None of her friends ever made it a point to wake up early. Everything was always started at eleven or noon but never early in the morning.

As Kagome grabbed her bathing suit that was a bikini colored in swirls of white, green and blue she looked outside her window to see Koga pull up in his charming Rodeo. She quickly dressed putting a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt over her bikini.

When she walked outside the chill hit her across her skin like a bull ramming into a wall. It was freezing. Why they wanted to go to the beach was totally thrown past her. Then again they were always doing the unordinary.

* * *

So here is an update not too long but I am getting into the habit once again. Not to mention I am almost finished the next chapter. Please give me a read. And Please review I need them to keep me motivated.

Chelsea

Magnificent Chaos.


End file.
